


If Someone Like You Loved Me

by reyrocks



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Romance, drunk licht is the best, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyrocks/pseuds/reyrocks
Summary: Licht and Hyde attend an after party for their college's musical and someone get's a little wasted and confesses their feelings...





	If Someone Like You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, can you believe it? Two publications within the span of just over a week? Madness
> 
> What can I say... I'm a slut for college AUs, I think this is like the 4th thing I've written about someone getting drunk and confessions happen and I'm not even sorry. It's literally my favorite thing ever.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry y'all, I've never once in my life written any kind of smut/sex/etc. and I don't know, it kinda happened? That part is really short and not even that graphic but it's there. Again, I'm sorry lmao

The audience gave a standing ovation as all the actors came out for their bows.  It was closing night for the school’s production of _Jekyll and Hyde_ and it had been a full house.  The clapping roared as the leads came out for their bows.  Licht side eyed the stage from his spot in the pit.  He was curious to see what idiotic stunt a certain boisterous, wild eyed actor would pull tonight during his bows.

He knew exactly when the blonde would enter, having played this show the past four nights, and turned his head slightly in a way that wouldn’t be obvious he was watching.  He’d never hear the end of it if he was caught.

Currently taking bows was Hyde, who _yes,_ in fact also played the part of Edward Hyde in the production; he proclaimed he was meant for the role and somehow actually got it.  His messy hair was even more jostled about than normal and sweat glistened on his skin.  He received lots of cheers for his performance.  With a smile on his face, he did a curt bow and spun off to the side to let the next actor go.

 _‘Good,’_ Licht thought, _‘At least he didn’t embarrass himself this time.’_   The pianist could think of previous occasions where Hyde’s bows were unnecessarily extravagant.

The last few actors took their bows before the curtain closed for the final time.  The house lights came on and the audience members began to file out of the auditorium.

“Thanks you guys!  Great job tonight!” the pit orchestra director said to the musicians.  “Don’t forget, you’re all invited to the Cast and Crew party tonight!”

Licht rolled his eyes.  His plan was to leave directly after the show and completely evade everyone who was going.  Especially Hyde.  He had been bothering him about it since opening night.

“Licht, you’re going, right?” the blonde had asked him earlier in the week.

“Coming to what exactly?” he responded as he typed an equation into his calculator.  Hyde sure loved to bother him when he was tying to get his work done.

“The cast party for the musical!” he said happily, like it was totally obvious what he had been talking about.

“Huh?  That’s not until Saturday.  That’s was too far in advance to even be thinking about, dumbass.”

“But Licht, how can you not be thinking about it?” Hyde whined whilst putting his chin on Licht’s shoulder.  Licht sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Some of us actually have classwork to do.”  Licht responded with a flick to the other boys’ forehead.

“Hey! That hurts!” Hyde complained.  “Are you implying that I don’t do my work?”

“Your words, not mine.”

“I’ll have you know, I work very hard to keep up my grades!  If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even be allowed to participate in the musicals here!” Hyde stuck his nose up in the air.

“Sure you do, Mr. 2.2 GPA,” Licht retorted.

“Low blow!”

That conversation had been on Monday.  Hyde had been casually bringing it up in all their conversations since.  It’s not that he _didn’t_ want to go.  He and Hyde were good friends, but… _that’s it._   Licht had recently come to terms that he felt some kind of way about Hyde.  The blonde was always on his mind and sometimes when they were alone, he could feel his heart racing.  He found that he was coming to enjoy Hyde’s casual but affectionate touches.  Normally, Licht was have shoved him away, but now he found himself wishing they would linger.  And he wanted more.

‘God, I’m pathetic,’ he thought to himself.  Licht was normally the type of person who if he wanted something, he wouldn’t hold back to get what he wanted, but this was his first time experiencing feelings like these.  He was also worried about losing their friendship and honestly?  He didn’t have an abundance of friends, so he really didn’t want to royally screw up his one good one.  Even though he cold be obnoxious, oblivious, and downright blind when it came to Licht…

Again, Licht sighed and packed up the few belonging that he had and planned to make a v line for the exit.  Unfortunately, that plan backfired because the normal exits were blocked by the crowds of people already leaving the building.  Therefore, he had to use the back door, and Hyde was already there waiting for him.

“Good job tonight, Licht-tan!” he said with a smile.

“Uh, thanks…” he replied as casually as possible.  He raised a brow when Hyde leaned in closer to him with anticipation. “What?  Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Don’t you wanna tell me I did a good job too?” he asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Hmm, I guess you were ok.”

“Come on, Licht!  I was the star of the show and that’s all you have to say-? Gah!” Licht playfully smacked him over the head and chuckled.  Of course Hyde did a great job, he was one of the best actors at this school.  But Licht would never admit that to him.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever…” Licht paused before quietly speaking, “You were really amazing.”  Licht desperately hoped he wasn’t blushing.  He was rewarded with such a bright smile he thought it could challenge the sun and received a bear hug from to blonde.

“Thank you, Licht!” Hyde released him from the hug but kept hold of his arm.  “Let me go get changed and then we can go!”

“Go where?” Licht decided to play dumb.  He wasn’t in the mood to pine over his crush all night when he could lay in his bed and disassociate instead.

“Licht!  We’re going to the cast party!” Hyde scolded him.  “Don’t act like you didn’t know about it!”

“ _Cast_ part, Hyde.  I’m not a part of the cast, I’m in the pit.” Licht tried his best to weasel his way out of it.

“All cast _and_ crew are invited, Licht.  Come on, please?”

Licht sighed, he didn’t see how he could get out of it now, not with how Hyde pleaded with those ruby red eyes of his.  “Fine.  Hurry up and change or I’m going home.”

With that, Hyde saluted him and scurried off to get dressed, tripping on his own two feet in the process.  Licht let out a laugh at the typical behavior.  He only waited a couple minutes before Hyde came flying back.

“Thanks for waiting!” he said upon arrival.  Licht just nodded and followed Hyde.  He assumed the party would be held at one of the actor’s apartments.  There would probably be loud music, corny inside theater jokes, and booze.  So pretty much a regular party but theater kids.  He was sure Hyde would have a drink or two, hopefully not more so Licht wouldn’t have to drag his ass home.  Licht certainly wouldn’t be having any.  Everybody, and I mean _everybody,_ knew that Licht was a huge lightweight.  Once during his freshman year, Licht went to a party and had one mixed drink and a shot in under an hour and got totally wasted.  And what’s worse is that once Licht got drunk, he continued to drink – _bad Licht!_   Some people said he was more laid back when intoxicated, but it’s not like he could really remember.

It was a chilly night, he could see Hyde’s breath whenever he spoke.  He was talking aimlessly about the performance, but Licht had already tuned him out.  He was trying not to focus on the curve of the others’ lips as he smiled fondly, the way his two-toned bangs hung over his face, almost obscuring one of his eyes.  Licht could sense the excitement in his step as they walked along the street, probably leftover adrenaline from the play.  All the little things about Hyde made his so desirable.  Licht had to halt all thoughts and slow his steadily raising heartbeat for the second time that night.

Hyde brought them to a cul-de-sac which resided in the far ends of their campus.  He predicted it would be about a twenty-minute walk to the dorms from here.

“Ready?” he asked him.

“As I’ll ever be,” Licht replied with a bored expression, but internally, he was a bit glad to be here with Hyde.  It made him happy that he had wanted him to come along with him all this time.  It gave him just a little bit of hope that _maybe,_ just _maybe_ he had a chance with him.

Hyde knocked on the door twice but entered right away.  The house was set up like a normal college fling; string lights hung around the room, a cooler of jungle juice was along the wall, a pong table with red cups waiting to be used.

His companion quickly found his fellow actors and struck up a conversation.  Licht followed closely behind, but preferred to stay in Hyde’s shadow.  Unfortunately, the others recognized him and pulled him into the conversation.

“Congrats on a great show!  The pit sounded great, Licht!  We couldn’t have done it without you guys!” One of the other leads said to him.

“Thank you,” he replied.  The conversation was pleasant and casual; Licht found himself enjoying himself.  That is, until Hyde left and came back with two red plastic cups and a sharpie.

“All right!  Time for some fun!  One for me – “ he drew his own name on one cup, “and one for Licht-tan!”  He dotted the I with a heart and handed the cup over to the pianist.  Licht gave him one of his famous ‘are you serious’ looks and Hyde laughed.  “Just one drink will be fine for you, angel cakes.”

Licht huffed and stared at the cup.  He admired Hyde’s loopy style of writing.  He even drew a little music note next to it.  See?  It’s the little things.

“Just one, I guess.  But it’s your fault if anything happens.  You’re the one who peer pressured me into this.”

“Alright Licht, I’ll take full responsibility!” Hyde said with a smile.  They walked over to the cooler and scooped some jungle juice into their cups.  Taking a sip, it was cool and sweet, but Licht knew better than that; it was filled with demon juice that made him do embarrassing things.  He’d have to take it slow.

Drinks in hand, the duo meandered around talking to different people.  Some other pit members were there and Licht broke off for a bit to talk with them while Hyde stayed with the other actors.

The girls were talking and Licht tried to pay attention to what they were saying, he really did, but he was already starting to get dizzy and he hadn’t even finished his cup.

‘ _Why am I like this?’_ he asked himself.  Someone was tapping on his shoulder, so he turned and saw it was the girl from the pit who played flute.

“Licht, want to play a game?” she asked with a grin.

“What kind of game?”

“Hmm, what should it be?” She looked over to her friend.

“Let’s play flip cup!”  It was the trumpet player who answered her.

“Good idea!  Let’s get some more people!”  The two girls dragged him along until they found a reasonable sized group to play.  Hyde was not among them, so he’d have to catch up with him later.  They headed down to the basement to play.  There were some others already down there smoking, but they didn’t seem to mind that they were there.

“Ok!  Time to get into teams! I Everyone pick a place to stand,” a girl said.

Licht had never played this game before, so he tried to stand next to someone who might know.  He realized that Mahiru Shirota was among the group and stood next to him.  He was a part of the costume team, so it made sense that he was invited too.

“Oh, hey Licht!  I’m surprised to see you here!” Mahiru greeted him.  He was always pleasant and had a good head on his shoulders.

“Yeah, me too.  But it’s fine,” Licht said. “Do you know how to play?”

“Ah?  You don’t?  Well, it’s pretty easy,” Mahiru explained.  “You finish whatever’s in your cup and then you have to put it at the edge of the table so you can flip it over.  Then the next person can go and whichever team finished first wins.”

“Huh?  I have to chug my entire cup?” Oh boy…

“Aren’t you a lightweight, Licht?”

“Tch! NO! I can handle this!” the pianist snapped back.

“Ah, yeah sure!  Just be careful then!” Mahiru laughed awkwardly.

Licht was competitive to boot, so there was no way he was backing down.

“Looks like you’re up first, Licht!” Mahiru motioned to him.  He was at the far end of the table so he got to start them off.

“Alright!  Cups must start on the table to be fair!” announced someone.  Licht put his plastic cup on the table and looked up to see that he was facing off with one of the dancers from the show.  He gave him a smile and Licht nodded back.  Luckily, his cup was only a third of the way full.

“Alright!” said the flute girl who got the game together. “3 – 2 – 1 – GO!”

Reluctantly, Licht threw his cup back and drained his cup.  Putting it on the edge of the table and flicked it.  The cup landed on its side so he tried again.  His teammates were cheering him on, but so was the other team for their drinker.  Both guys were on the flipping stage and were both struggling.  Licht could hear Mahiru screaming from beside him.

“Come on, Licht! FLIP THAT SHIT!”

 _‘So much for having a good head on your shoulders…’_ Licht thought.  Turn out Mahiru was a bit of a party animal.  On his next flip, the cup successfully landed up right.  Everyone cheered in excitement.  Mahiru let out a whoop and chugged the contents of his drink in three second flat.  On his first flip, Mahiru’s cup landed upright causing the team to roar and continue drinking down the line.  In shock, Licht looked at Mahiru like he had descended from heaven.

“How did you do that?” he asked in awe.

“Tehe, it takes practice!” Mahiru rubbed his neck in embarrassment.  Their team ended up winning and they all jumped in victory together.

“Ready for round two?” the flautist called out.

“But I don’t have anything else to drink?” Licht questioned.

“No worries!  We’re prepared!” Someone pulled out a bottle of wine and filled up everyone’s empty cups.  The bottle lasted a few rounds and then moved on to other alcohols.

Licht was getting the hang of how to flip the cup in the best way.  He was well past tipsy and on the road to straight up trashed.  Too bad he didn’t care.

“You’re getting good Licht!  Is the alcohol making you better?” Mahiru joked.

“Honestly, it probably is!” Licht laughed with him.  The next round was up and Licht was first again.  He let someone fill up his glass and listened for the count off.  When he heard the go, he threw it back only to be greeted with straight up liquor.  Despite the burn, he drank the entire cup and flipped like his life depended on it.  After that shot, his throat on fire, he felt himself wobbly on his feet. He vaguely heard someone shouting.

“HELL YES!  Someone brought out the tequila!”  It was probably Mahiru.

When the round ended, everyone cheered, all too drunk to care who actually won.  The flautist concluded the game and sent all the college students stumbling up the stairs.  Licht was leaning on Mahiru for support, giggling uncharacteristically.

“You held your own pretty well, Licht!” the boy praised him.

“That’s because *hicc* I’m… and ANGEL!” Licht tried to strike a post, but began to tip over.  Luckily Mahiru was there to catch him.

“Should I take you back to Hyde?”

“What?!  Hyde is here?!” Licht gasped in surprise.

“Uh, yeah, you guys came together?”

“I can’t let him see me!” Licht dove to the ground trying to hide himself.

“Eh?  Licht, get off the floor!  It’s dirty!”  he pulled the pianist back up to his feet.  “I’ll take you outside for some fresh air, how about that?”

“O-Okay…” Licht responded beginning to sound sleepy.  Mahiru practically dragged him out back to where some people were.  He set Licht down in a folding chair.

“Hey girls!  Can you just watch my friend while I find his escort home?” Mahiru asked sheepishly.

The girls giggled.  “Sure!  We’ll take care of him!”

“Thank you!  It won’t take long!”  With that, Mahiru, went off to find Hyde.

-

One breakdance competition and a few rounds of beer pong later, Hyde was feeling some effects of the alcohol.  He was sad he had lost track of Licht a few hours ago, but he was glad the normally reserved boy was out and about.

“Hyde!” he heard a voice call his name.

“Oh, hey Mahiru!” Hyde greeted him.  He had seen the brunette go along with the group Licht had been with, so at least he knew the angel was in good hands.

“I took Licht outside for some air.  You _might_ want to take him home soon,” the boy said shyly.

“Oh?  Is… he ok?” Hyde asked, a bit fearful of the answer.

“Oh yeah, he’ll be fine!” Mahiru waved his hand, “He just had a lot to drink and, ya know, can’t walk very well… you might want to make sure he’s near a basin when he gets home.”

The blonde sighed, but chuckled to himself.  He did say he would take responsibility, after all.

“No worries, I’ll get him!”  Thanking Mahiru, Hyde headed to the back exit to find his drunken angel.  He opened the sliding door, expecting to find him passed out or sitting down somewhere, but instead found him shot gunning beers with two other girls.

“Licht, what the hell?!” he tried to grab the can, but Licht slapped his hand away.

“NO!  I’m _winning!_ ” he spat out around the beer and foam.  Mouth wide open, he watched as Licht finished chugging the beer and smashed the can down in victory. The girls cheered beside him.

“Nice, Licht!  That was so fast!” one said.

“You’re not only good at the piano, but drinking too!” praised the other girl.

“Uh, Ok!”  Hyde interrupted, the girls turned their heads towards him.  “I think he’s had enough, I’m going to get Licht home now.”  The girls awed as Hyde went to put his arm around his drunk friend.  They wished him farewell and they made their way home.  He was surprised Licht was even able to stand, considering what a lightweight the boy was.  He knew it was only a matter of time before Licht passed out and became dead weight.

“Did you have a good time, angel?” he asked, hoping to keep him awake.

“Oh.  My.  GOD, Hyde,” Licht slurred.  “I am SO good at flip cup!”

“Are you?” he chuckled but entertained the boy.

“Literally the best!” Licht continued rambling as they made their slow trek home.  He had moved from one arm around Hyde to wrapping both his arms around his shoulders.  Hyde sighed and looked both directions before picking Licht up bridal style for the rest of their walk home.

“Woah!  Am I… flying?” Licht asked in wonder.  Hyde laughed out loud.

“Well of course!  You _are_ an angel, aren’t you?”

“Y-You’re right!” Licht said excitedly.  He squirmed in Hyde’s arms but the other boy held him firmly.  He smiled to himself until Licht’s next words shook him.

“You’re _my_ angel, Hyde.”

“Eh?!” he almost dropped Licht out of shock.  “W-Where did that come from, Licht?” Said boy didn’t answer, but instead pushed his way out of the blonde’s arms and began running around the parking lot they were in.

“LICHT!  Come back!”  He didn’t listen to him and continued making circles around him.  Hyde eventually got him to calm down, grabbing his hand from behind, making Licht gasp.  “What?” Hyde asked.

Licht looked away, his face flushed.  “If you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve just asked.”

“Huh? I didn’t-?”

“So you don’t want to?” Licht asked, his eyes beginning to quiver.

“It’s-it’s not that!” Hyde stuttered, trying to calm his rising heartbeat.

“Then hold it, you coward,” Licht challenged him.

“I… literally am, Licht.”  The boy looked down and let out a surprised yelp.  The blonde laughed, but received a kick to his shin.  Luckily, there wasn’t much power behind it.  Licht held onto Hyde’s entire arm, deciding a hand wasn’t enough.  They continued home, bantering along the way.

They passed campus lodging, so they were now only about five minutes from their dorm.  Hyde sighed in relief.  He looked up at the stars, feeling calm under their watchful eye.  The night air may have been cool, but he felt warm inside.  Beside him, Licht paid no mind to him or the sky and had begun to hum a tune.

“Hey, is that a song from the show?” Hyde asked, recognizing the melody.  Licht ignored him but kept singing to himself.

“So many secrets I long to share, all I have needed was someone there… if someone like you found meeee!” Licht belted out at the top of his lungs.  He grabbed both of Hyde’s hands and started spinning them around.  “If someone like you… loved meeee!”  Hyde laughed; he couldn’t believe his angel was singing _Someone Like You_ from the show, of all songs.  He let his head fall sadly.

“If only you meant it…” he said barely above a whisper.  He looked up, wondering if Licht had heard him and secretly wishing he did.  Instead, he had wondered off and was now singing to the garden gnomes on someone lawn. _‘Of course you wouldn’t really mean it,’_ he thought, ’ _You could neve love me…’_ He sighed and return to Licht’s side.

“Come on, Licht.  We’re almost home.”

“Sod that,” he slurred, “I will become one with the forest and sleep with all of the woodland creatures.  I will become… a forest angel!”  He struck another pose but began falling over right into Hyde’s arms.

“Tonight’s not a good night for that,” Hyde chuckled.  He dragged Licht away, still feeling a bit sad.  Licht had begun to hum another tune but with less enthusiasm.

They finally reached the dorm and to his dismay, the elevator was broken.  Hyde begrudgingly carried the angel up three flights of stair to where his room was located. He placed Licht on the floor against the wall so he could catch his breath.

“Ok Licht-tan, where’s your key at?”  Licht moaned but gave no intelligible reply.  His eyes were closed, head falling to the side.  Hyde rolled his eyes. “You’re no help,” he muttered and went to searching in his pockets.  When he reached his back pocket, Licht’s eyes shot open.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” he shouted, a bright blush forming on his cheeks.

“Shhh!” Hyde threw his hand over Licht’s mouth.  “You’re going to wake the RAs!”

“I’m being violated when I’m vulnerable!” Licht whined.

“Licht, SHH!!  I’m looking for your key!”

“Ohhh, here,” he pulled it out and handed it over.  Hyde took it and unlocked the door, pulling his drunk friend inside.

“Ooh, so handsy with me today, Hyde,” Licht said almost sounding… flirtatious?

“That’s because your drunk ass can’t walk straight!” he retorted, a blush blooming on his face.

“I’m drunk?!”

Hyde pushed his bangs out of his face in frustration.  “Yes, you are.”

“Oh my god, please don’t tell my mom!” Licht pleaded, grabbing onto Hyde’s shirt.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, I’m not going to tell her,” Hyde giggled as he pet Licht’s hair down.

“Oh, thank god,” Licht took a deep breath.  Hyde just rolled his eyes.

‘ _He’s being so dramatic… maybe even more than me!’_   Hyde was planning to stay over, but didn’t want Licht to kick him out.  “Do you want me to stay and help you get ready for bed?” he asked.  There was no way he could leave him alone like this.

“Sleepover!” he said in excitement.  Licht was jumping up and down while still grabbing onto Hyde’s arm. “Sleepover!  Sleepover!  Sleepover!”

“Ok, ok!  That’s a yes then…”  At least he wasn’t being thrown out or being yelled at.  “Come on then, you’re probably tired.”  Licht nodded, his eyes already drooping from weariness.  He looked ready to drop dead at any moment, so Hyde went and got him some night clothes from his dresser.  He brought them over and place them next to him on the bed.

“Here, angel babe, can you change into these?” he asked.

“Don’t look!”  Licht cried out, trying to cover his body despite still being fully clothed.

“I won’t, I won’t!” he put his hand up in defense.  “I’m going to my room quick to get some things.  I’ll be right back, ok?”

“….’Kay,” Licht mumbled.  Leaving the door cracked and Licht some privacy to change, Hyde headed out the door and down the hall to his own room.  He unlocked it quietly and stealthily moved around, trying not to wake his sleeping roommate.

‘ _Thank god Licht’s roommate went home this weekend,’_ he thought to himself.  He grabbed his own night clothes, his charger, toothbrush, and swiped the bucket from under the sink that Licht could use a basin.  Because that boy would most likely be needing it tonight.

He reentered Licht’s room, hoping to find him changed.  He’d gotten half the job done; the boy had removed his jeans but was left in his boxers and had gotten his night shirt halfway on before supposedly passing out on the bed.

‘ _Hyde to the rescue, again…’_

The blonde moved quickly, first changing into his own clothes and then moving to Licht to put the shirt down the whole way.  He reached for the joggers he picked out for Licht to wear and noticed Licht’s eyes cracked open.  Hyde avoided contact with him or else he knew he would blush.  He watched him before finally speaking.

“You’re doing it wrong, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re supposed to undress me when you’re being seductive,” he smirked, making Hyde jump.  He was definitely blushing, but he hoped Licht was still too intoxicated to notice.  He tried to play it down.

“I’m not trying to seduce you, Licht.  Besides, it wouldn’t be right with you in your current state.”  Licht just pouted at him.  “Can you at least pull these up the rest of the way?”  He was referring to the pants he was currently trying to wrestle around Licht’s ankles.  Licht clicked his tongue in annoyance before lifting his hips a bit to help.  Hyde quickly finished the job with a huff.

“What am I to you, Licht, your mother?”

Licht snorted.  “Noo, you’re my boif.”

“You’re _what?_ ”

“My boif!  Short for…” Licht stopped, urging Hyde to guess.

“Uh…”

“Come one, it’s pretty obvious,” Licht whined and crossed his arms.

“It’s really not…” he said, irritated.  Licht just groaned at him.  “Anyway, sweet dreams, angel.  If you feel sick, use this.”  He motioned to the bucket by the bed.  He removed himself from the bed, but was stopped when Licht shot out his hand to grab him.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I was going to sleep in Misono’s bed…”

“ _NO_ ,” Licht said urgently.  “You should sleep in my…” Licht trained off as he cheeks burned red.  Hyde figured he was embarrassed to say it, but it was oh so cute.  He smiled sadly; he couldn’t do this.

“Sorry Licht, but I just can’t…” he turned his gaze away.  “I can’t get my hopes up, you know?  And you’re drunk so - ?”  Hyde never got to finish, because Licht grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down onto the mattress with him.  Bodies pressed closely together, he smashed their lips together, hungrily devouring him.  Hyde began to tremble, he eyes wide and taken by surprise.  ‘ _No Licht… don’t do this to me!’_   When Licht released him, they were both panting for air.

“I’ve… always wanted to do that,” Licht whispered, almost sounding sober, by Hyde wouldn’t be deceived.

“You don’t really mean that, Licht,” he replied softly.  He could feel Licht pulling at him, probably seeking another kiss.  It took all of Hyde’s willpower to resist and pull away.  “Licht, seriously.  Don’t,” he said firmly.  The pianist eyes widened, put didn’t persist, a frown now gracing his features.

“Please stay here though,” he pleaded.  “Don’t leave me alone…”  Hyde could see the tears in Licht’s eyes building up.  His heart nearly broke in half.  He nodded to him and settled under the covers beside him.  Licht tangled their legs together and pressed his body as close as he could to the other male.  Licht tucked his head in the crook of Hyde’s neck.  In the worst case scenario, Licht would kick him out the next morning, so he let him.  Hyde ensnared his arms around the boy’s thin waist, pulling him even closer.  Licht purred happily.  There was a long moment of silence; Hyde thought Licht had fallen asleep, but was proven wrong when he began to ramble.

“Wanna know a secret?”

“It won’t be a secret anymore if you tell me, you know?”

“I know, but I’ve got to tell someone.  It’s driving me crazy,” Licht whined, shifting his legs against Hyde’s under the covers.  “Don’t tell anyone, ok?  You promise?”

“I promise.” The blonde smiled.

“Especially Hyde.  You can’t tell him.”

“Uh…”

“It would be way to embarrassing if he found out.”

“I… won’t tell him,” he assured, too curious to break it too him.

“Ok!  So… so…” Licht tired his best to find the words, but he just kept spilling out nonsense.

“This is a really great secret, Licht-tan,” Hyde joked.  Licht pinched his side in revenge, make Hyde yelp.

“I didn’t even say it yet!” he argued.

“Then get to it!”

“It’s just… I really like Hyde,” Licht finally admitted.  The blonde in his arms went silent, but listened as Licht went on.  “Sure, we argue sometimes, but he’s so… endearing.  He works hard, he’s dedicated, and he looks out for me.  Even though I’m an ANGEL and I don’t need protection!” he paused.  “I don’t have another friend as close as him.  He’s special.  He tolerates me.  And he’s really beautiful… inside and out.”

“Oh Licht…” he whispered, at a loss for words.

“Too bad he’ll never see me that way,” Licht said sadly.

“You never know, angel,” Hyde said, a bit of hope to his tone.

Licht hummed and closed his eyes.  Hyde held him just a bit tighter, pretending to himself that Licht’s confession was genuine.  No matter how much he wanted to know the truth, he would never find out.  He could never ask him about it and risk his friendship over some silly feelings.  He also didn’t know if he could take the rejection he’d most likely receive from the person he held so near and dear to his heart.  So, he would cherish this feeling of almost being loved and keep it locked away in his memory forever.

“Hyde?  When did you get here?” Licht asked out of nowhere.

“Eh?  Um, I just did!  Do you want me to leave?” he asked as he mentally slapped himself for the lame excuse.

Licht responded by rolling over so that he was on top of the blonde, trapping him under his body.  Closing his eyes, he felt sleep creeping up on his.  Have Licht on top of him was warm and welcoming which helped him to drift off.  Just as he felt himself losing consciousness, he felt a strange warmth on his neck.  It actually felt nice, so he let it slide until he felt a something bite down. _Hard._

“Ah! …Licht?!” said boy was nipping at his skin with his teeth and sucking on the spots as he went.  “Stop that!  You’re going to leave marks!”

“But Hyde~” he crooned, “I want you.”

“No! Absolutely not!” he refused.  “That’s the liquor talking.  You really had too much to drink!”

“I mean, you _did_ say you’d take responsibility for me, didn’t you?”  The blonde gulped.  He really knew how to twist his words around to his benefit.

“I did say that,” he admitted.

“I’m in your hands, then.”  Licht continued sucking and biting from his neck all the way down to his collarbone.  Hyde tried to suppress his moan, but _damn_ , he loved having Licht on him like this.

“Touch me,” Licht demanded.

“W-What?” he gasped.  Reaffirming what he said, Licht placed Hyde’s hands on his hips and continued his previous actions.  As the kissing became more heated, he involuntarily began rocking and grinding against Licht, who happily complied.  He had moved from his neck to the blonde’s lips, tangling his fingers in the two-tone locks.

Hyde’s hands were still firmly planted on Licht’s hips.  He experimentally dragged them downward to his cheeks and gave them a squeeze.  Licht let out a yelp and, _god,_ it was so _lewd._   Hyde could feel himself becoming harder the more Licht touched him and responded to him.

“Let me make you feel good,” Licht breathed between kisses.  Panting heavily, Hyde couldn’t respond other than to kiss him back.  Licht’s hands wandered under his shirt, his long, delicate fingers grazing his skin.  Their mouths were glued together, their tongues battling each other for dominance.  Licht didn’t waste time playing around before his hand found the waistband of Hyde’s shorts.  Without asking permission, Licht forced his way in and went straight for his cock, already leaking.

“Fuck!  Licht!” Hyde shouted into Licht’s hair.  He silenced him with a gentler kiss.

“Relax, babe.  I’ve got you,” Licht smiled against his lips.

‘ _B-Babe?’_ Hyde’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest.  Licht gently stroked his member, enjoying the sounds coming out of Hyde’s mouth.  He fondled with the tip, leaving the blonde squirming.  He pumped his dick faster making Hyde arch his back and grasping at the bed sheets. Before he could process it, he was coming into Licht’s hand.  The other boy also moaned loudly, reaching his own climax shortly after him.  Licht collapsed beside him, both boys falling from their orgasms.

“Shit…” Hyde muttered.  How could he let this happen?  How could he let it have gone this far?  He was a weak man, that’s how.  It was greedy of him to let himself get so caught up in the moment.  He had almost forgotten about the musical and the party prior to this and realized that he himself was most likely a bit intoxicated as well.  Both from the alcohol and the effect Licht had on him.

Beside him, Licht’s eye were fluttering open and closed.  He looked tired; after everything that happened tonight it was probably taking a toll on him now.  He pulled Licht closer so he could spoon him and Licht happily settled into him.

“Hyde…” he whispered.  “I… love you…”

Swallowing his guilt, he kissed him on the cheek.  “I love you too, Licht.”  He knew he was in for it in the morning; there was no way Licht wouldn’t be able to put two and two together even with being drunk.  Trying to push away those thoughts, he soaked in what he could for now and drifted into a dreamless sleep with his angel in his arms.

-

The sun shone through the curtains casting warm rays onto his face.  Licht yawned, not wanting to move out of the warmth.  Then he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head followed by his stomach shortly after.

“Shit…” he cursed.  He felt like a ton of bricks had been dumped on him during the night.  So much for just one drink.  Speaking of which, what happened at the end of the party?  His memory was foggy from the events after flip cup.  He groaned and tried to roll over in his bed, but was unable to do so.  He shifted a different way to face the other way when he realized he was trapped in a pair of arms.  He was met with a mess of blonde hair, sleeping soundly.  Licht’s heart began to race.

 _‘Hyde’s in my bed?!’_  he tried to piece together his memories. _‘He probably took me home, but I can’t remember.  What happened?’_   Suddenly, his stomach lurched and he knew what was coming.  He had to climb over Hyde, most likely stepping on him in the process, and ran for the bathroom.  He made it just in time to throw the lid of the toilet open and empty his entire stomach out into it.

Being awoken by Licht racing to the bathroom, Hyde sat up and stretched.  He grabbed some aspirin, crackers, and a drink for him and followed Licht to the bathroom.

The boy was laying over the seat looking incredibly miserable.  He sat next to his companion and gently rubbed his back to let him know he was there as he vomited.  When Licht finally finished, Hyde took a damp cloth and offered it to him.  He gladly took it.

Licht hadn’t said a word yet, which may have been for the best.  Hyde didn’t know how he would hold up and he was trying to ignore everything that happened, hoping Licht wouldn’t bring anything up. 

He used the cloth to wipe his face, feeling sweaty and uncomfortable.  Now that his stomach was empty and his mind a bit clearer, he noticed a sticky sensation in his boxers.  ‘ _Oh no…’_  

It was starting to make sense.  Hyde had stayed the night, they had slept in the same bed, Licht probably had gotten to close to him during the night and became aroused.  Did Hyde know?  He couldn’t be sure.  Already, Licht felt his face flush in embarrassment.  How could he find out if Hyde knew?  He really couldn’t without asking him directly and there was no way he was going to do that.  Licht hung his head again in shame.  Hyde broke the silence that had fallen over the room.

“Want some ginger ale?” he held out the drink along with some pills.  Licht nodded and swallowed them up. I Hyde also offered him the crackers, but he shook his head.

“Not ready…” he managed to get out.  Hyde nodded and put them away.  He pulled Licht up from the floor and onto his feet.  Licht had absolutely no idea all of a sudden how to even talk to his friend.  Luckily, he didn’t have to worry about starting a conversation.

“Sounded like you were the life of the party, Licht-tan.”

“Ugh, I don’t feel like it,” he said while taking a sip of ginger ale.

“Well, at least the worst of it is over now,” he reassured him.  Licht nodded as he looked his friend over.  He noticed there were purple bruises blooming all over the others’ neck.  Then it hit him and he spoke before thinking.

“Is that a hickey?!”

“Eh?” Hyde jumped and brought his hand up to hide the marks.  “Um! It’s!  It’s… shit…”

Licht threw a hand over his mouth.  “Sorry!  I – didn’t mean to say that,” he apologized quickly.  “you can do whatever you want.  I just… who did it?”

Hyde was frozen to the spot.  He could easily lie, but who was he kidding?  Licht could see right through him and it’s not like he had ever expressed interest in anyone enough to want to do things with.  He could say he didn’t remember or that is was some random person, but something held him back.  He just stood there, trembling under Licht’s gaze.

“Sorry, it’s not my business.  You don’t have to tell me,” Licht said, sounding almost disappointed.

“No, no!  You just surprised me is all.  Do you… do you remember anything?”

“I don’t, but why are you changing the topic?”

“I’m not, I just – ” He stopped.  That was the wrong thing to say.  Licht was smart enough he would pick up on it and figure it out.  Hyde nervously diverted his eyes elsewhere.

Licht was confused.  Sure, he’d be disturbed by whoever gave those marks to Hyde, but it’s not like Hyde knew that.  Unless…

_‘Shit.’_

“D-Did I do it?” Licht asked cautiously.  Hyde’s breath hitched and that was enough of an answer for Licht.  He walked towards the blonde, taking his hand, and gently caressed his bruised neck.  Hyde flinched a bit, but Licht’s touch was gentle.  He continued stroking it until Hyde put his hand over top of Licht’s.

“Don’t worry, Licht.  You were really drunk.  I’m not mad or anything.  Just forget about it.”  Licht looked him in the eye, making him jump a little in his skin.

“I’m not sorry,” he mumbled.

“Huh?”

“I’m not sorry for this…” he touched the darkest mark on his collarbone as he spoke.  “Hyde… if this isn’t proof enough, I guess I’ll have to spell it out for you.  Don’t you realize how much I love you?”

Hyde’s jaw dropped open.  He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.  But with Licht’s endearing look on his angelic face, water threatening to spill from those cobalt eyes, then gentle way he caressed his neck – he was telling the truth.

“Licht, I…” his own tears were now pooling out of his eyes.  “I love you too!  I thought… I didn’t think you ever would.”

“You idiot, I felt like it was so obvious,” Licht scolded his gently.  He held the blonde in his arms while he cried, shedding some of his own tears.

“Hyde?”

“What is it, angel?”

“Did we, uh… do something last night?”

Hyde laughed through the tears.  “You gave me a hand job.”

“Oh my god,” Licht said, mortified.

“You were _so_ persistent.”  They both laughed, not having any more fear of the consequences.  The scary part was over.

“Did we kiss?” Licht asked.

“Lots.”

“I wish I remembered.”

“We’ll have many more.”

“You’re right… can I kiss you now?”

“No.”

“Huh?  Why?”

“Not until you brush you fucking teeth.”

Licht laughed.  “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it. Makes me miss my college days and some of the parties I went too (126). Thanks for reading more of my dumb shit!


End file.
